Playing Detective
by moonkist10
Summary: Sequel to Under the Christmas Sky. Upon returning after Christmas, Makoto notices something off with her roommates. But never fear, ace detective Makoto Nanaya is on the case! Yuri. NoelxTsubaki


A/N - I seem to get into a Blazblue mood in the summer. Go figure. But I'm not going to ignore my muse, which encouraged me to finish this story. This is a sequel to my other story, Under the Christmas Sky. This came to me as I was outlining my TsubakixNoel multi-chaptered fic. Which is going really slow. But anyway, enjoy!

Edit: It came to my attention that I misspelled Makoto's last name. -_- My only excuse is that when I started writing this last summer, I was without internet and didn't check to make sure. Then I stopped writing and came back to it only a month ago, presumably spelling it correctly and assuming I had before. In this version, it should be fixed! Assuming Find and Replace did its job. But my apologies to those who read it beforehand and a special thanks to xxNightxTrainxx for pointing this out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or the characters.

* * *

It was the middle of January when Makoto Nanaya noticed something was amiss with her two best friends, Tsubaki Yayoi and Noel Vermillion. She knew Noel was typically awkward and shy, even around herself, but Tsubaki always seemed nervous. The Tsubaki she knew- the one who she had left at the end of December for their only week off- was always calm and collected. She was the mature one among the three of them, always scolding Makoto for her antics and urging Noel to speak up.

So seeing Tsubaki a flushed, stammering mess when she walked in one evening was certainly a shocker for the squirrel beastkin. In fact, now that she pondered that memory, Noel looked terribly embarrassed and more adorable than usual. The two girls actually disappeared often now, leaving for hours in the afternoon and returning to their dorm room around supper time. And since asking Tsubaki what they were up to would only lead to a horrendously long lecture on manners and how it was absolutely _none _of her business, she had asked Noel.

If Tsubaki had been a stammering mess then Noel had been a disaster.

The blonde's cheeks flushed, her legs weakened and her hands wringed together nervously. She had stammered out an incoherent response and sunk into the corner. Apparently, Makoto had appeared much more intimidating then she had set out to be, because Tsubaki had walked in looking furious. Tsubaki had acted much like the heroes in her novels and whisked Noel off to some place, leaving Makoto shaking from Tsubaki's cold stare.

Oh, there was something wrong alright. Makoto's squirrel senses were tingling and she was going to find out.

"…And so, I need to take a few days off," said Makoto as she placed her hands on her hips. "I know I am your favorite errand girl, but I need to find out what's wrong with Noel and Tsubaki."

Jin's chin rested in the palm of his hand, having zoned out through Makoto's story. The student council president let out a sigh, obviously not amused by her tale of "lies and danger". "Tsubaki has stated multiple times that she was in no danger-"

"That's what she wants you to think!" Makoto interrupted and slammed the palms of her hands onto the table he was leaning on. "Tsubaki is so noble and proud, trying to protect Noel, and protecting us too!"

Jin closed his eyes. At first, he had been inclined to listen to Makoto's story, given Tsubaki's safety was high on his priorities, but now it had been a waste of time. "Nanaya… if Tsubaki says there is nothing wrong, then by all means, I am inclined to believe so."

"Hmph," Makoto crossed her arms tightly around her chest. "Fine then. I guess it's up to ace detective, Makoto Nanaya! She's on the case!"

Before Jin could say another word, Makoto ran out of the student council room. The blonde male ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against his chair. "…Ace detective Nanaya…? How come I suddenly have a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

Makoto bent down and examined Noel's extra pair of brown shoes and wrinkled her nose. Noel's sloppiness was something she tried not to share, but Noel was never this dirty. Noel's shoes were clean, albeit the dirt and dried mud on the soles. Her shoes had been abandoned by Noel's bed, which was unmade at the moment. She straightened and leaned closer toward Noel's bed, sniffing and recognizing Noel's scent… but where was something wrong.

"Noel never sleeps without her stuffed panda," Makoto murmured, noticing the lack of said panda on her friends bed. It was a cute little thing, modeled after a cartoon Noel watched every Saturday morning. Even Makoto had to admit, it was very adorable and it suited Noel very much. She walked over to the other side of the bed and spotted the panda. It was laying on its side, the pink ribbon tied around it's neck almost undone. Makoto knelt down and picked the panda up, redoing the tie on the ribbon with a frown. "Peculiar…"

Just as Makoto began to rise, she spotted something even more peculiar. She leaned forward, hovering over the bed and tilted her head closer to the pillow. To the normal eye, the pillow would appear just your average run-of-the-mill industrial made pillow. To the trained eye, to ace detective Makoto, there was something amiss with this pillow. Towards the right side, there was a single red strand of hair, matching Tsubaki's in texture and shade.

Almost giddy, Makoto extracted a small notebook and pen from her pocket and scribbled a few details between the lines. She turned to examine Tsubaki's bed, but jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Er, Miss Tsubaki? It's Carl…"

Makoto laughed deviously and skipped towards the door. "Carl!" She cheered as she opened the door.

The little boy clutched his book to his chest, overwhelmed by Makoto's presence. "Oh, Makoto…. Is Miss Tsubaki not here?"

"No," replied Makoto. "Tsubaki is… well, that's what I'm trying to figure out. Was Tsubaki going to meet you here?"

Carl adjusted his glassed as he looked up towards the short haired girl, "Actually, no. I was going to meet with her in the student council room, but she wasn't there. I thought it was odd, so I thought perhaps she had gotten ill or was assisting Noel with something…"

"So Tsubaki is missing with Noel again," Makoto's forehead creased with worry. "Carl, I need your help!"

"With what?"

"Tsubaki and Noel are hiding something," she explained. "They've been acting odd and my squirrel senses are off the charts!"

Carl arched an eyebrow. "Squirrel senses…?"

Makoto had the decency to blush. Now that Carl had repeated it, it did sound awfully silly for a teenage girl to say. "T-That's not the point now," she laughed nervously. "The point is, I think Tsubaki and Noel have gotten involved in something they can't handle. So I need your help to find out what this thing is!"

"…I can't imagine Miss Tsubaki or Noel getting into danger," said Carl skeptically. "But I admit, it is odd for Miss Tsubaki to be late for student council or neglect any of her duties…"

"See?" Makoto smiled triumphantly, glad to have convinced one person of the dangers. "They disappear for hours on end, always together, and they always return… together."

Carl nodded and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I see… Well, I do have a bit of time. I suppose I could assist you for the time being-Ah! M-Makoto, please don't tug so hard…"

Makoto ignored the boy's pleas, shutting the door behind her as she led him down the hall. For Carl Clover, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So, Makoto, please tell me what you know so far," Carl said as he sat down on a bench in one of the many courtyards the school offered. He watched curiously as Makoto dug into a pocket of her school uniform and pulled out a blue, rectangular notebook, decorated with the emblem of the Librarium. He had to admit, he was impressed Makoto was keeping notes, but it also communicated the seriousness if the matter. If Makoto, someone who suffered from a short attention span, was taking the time to jot down notes, then Noel and Tsubaki must be in serious trouble.

Makoto thumbed through the notebook, opening it to the page she had been making notes. "Here! Look at this while I explain…" She handed the notebook to the younger boy and began to pace back and forth. "Ever since we came back from break, Tsubaki and Noel have been acting weird. They disappear, typically in the afternoon for about two hours, and then come back for dinner. I think Noel- Um, Carl…? What's with that face?"

The blonde looked up from examining the notebook and laughed nervously. "Makoto… these aren't notes…"

"Um… Duh?" Makoto looked down at the notebook in Carl's hands. "Is that what you were expecting? That's a little too boring, if you ask me."

Carl sighed and looked back down at the notebook. Instead of actual words, there were drawings of possible scenarios that Tsubaki and Noel could have gotten themselves into. One involved a group of bullies terrorizing the poor girls. _'Unlikely,' _he thought with a small smile. Tsubaki was from the Duodecim, so no bullies would even dare insult her. He doubted Tsubaki would let those said bullies make fun of Noel, and if they did, Noel would have many rallying to protect her due to how well liked she was.

The next scenario was of Tsubaki and Noel, hand in hand with a male companion. Carl flushed at the thought of two older girls going on rendezvous with other male students. He looked up at Makoto, awaiting some form of a reasonable explanation.

"Well, I thought since Noel is so damn cute, maybe she nabbed herself a boyfriend," Makoto supplied with a giggle. "Then maybe Noel's boyfriend introduced Tsubaki to one of his friends."

"I hate to be, well, blunt, but I highly doubt Noel is dating anyone," Carl assured as his eyes wandered down to the picture again.

"…Yeah, I guess you're right."

Makoto plopped down next to the boy and sighed. "But Tsubaki-"

"Is of the Yayoi family. It's… doubtful."

"Then what's wrong with them?"

Carl adjusted his glasses and handed the notebook to Makoto again. "Perhaps nothing, ah, dangerous is wrong with them. My sister enjoys shopping… so maybe they just like to spend time together," he jumped from the bench. "Now… I really need to return to the student council room. It's almost dinner time too. Maybe they have returned."

"Aw, you're no fun," Makoto pouted, but waved her younger schoolmate off. "Later Carl! Come hang out again sometime!"

Once Carl had disappeared into the nearest building, Makoto cringed as her stomach growled. "Oh, boy, did he leave at the right time. It wouldn't be lady like to have someone else hear that-"

"Makoto?"

"Eeep!" Makoto swerved around, startling the person behind her and forcing them to fall to the ground. She relaxed upon seeing that it was Noel, her blonde hair sprayed out onto the ground behind her. From her advantageous position from still standing upright, she could see a red blemish on the pale skin of Noel's neck. Makoto's tail shook, both from the excitement welling up in her at the prospect of actually being right and Carl being wrong, and from the overprotective feeling about t explode. "Heh heh… You okay, Noel?"

Noel took the hand Makoto extended and nodded once she was steady on her own two feet. "Y-Yeah… you scared me…"

"Are you sure? There's this mark on your neck…"

"Ah!" Noel _squeaked _and raised her hand, covering the spot just below where the red mark was located. Makoto raised an eyebrow, wondering if that was just a poor cover up job or if there were more than just the one mark on her pretty skin. "I… uh…"

"…Do you have a boyfriend, Noel?"

The poor girls face turned completely red and Noel suddenly began to drift back and forth, looking as if she was about to faint. Thankfully, well Makoto was thankful because she was sure Tsubaki would have given her an earful if Noel fainted because of her, but Noel seemed to regain her sense of balance. She looked around the courtyard, avoiding eye contact with Makoto as she searched for the answer to her question. When Noel's eyes could wander no longer, they met Makoto's, and Noel turned into a stammering mess.

"I… I… Well… um…" Noel blinked. "M-Makoto…"

"Aw, hehe, Noel~" Unable to hold herself back, Makoto threw herself at Noel and engulfed her in a hug. "You're too cute! I can't blame any boy who would go out with you."

"Bu-But I-I'm n-not…"

Makoto pulled back, still keeping a firm grip on Noel. "You don't have to deny it. I'm not mad- well, I'm a little mad! Can't he be more gentle?"

The sudden barrage of affection and accusation went to Noel's head. Before Noel could say anything else, Makoto felt the young blonde fall limp within her arms. Makoto blinked, her ears twitched as she strained to ascertain whether or not Noel was breathing normally. Once she was sure Noel was just passed out, her ears flattened in fear of what was to happen next. She lifted Noel over her shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Tsubaki's gonna kill me…"

* * *

Makoto stood in the hallway just outside the infirmary, rocking back and forth on her heels as she waited on news about Noel. A few minutes ago, Tsubaki had entered the infirmary and Makoto had been kicked out. Rather, Tsubaki had entered, saw Makoto, glared, and then Makoto decided to check out herself just in case. She was surprised. She thought _she _was the overprotective one of Noel, and while she didn't doubt Tsubaki wasn't either, she just didn't think she was that dedicated to Noel's wellbeing.

Makoto stood there, ignoring the grumbling in her stomach, preparing herself for one hell of a lecture from Tsubaki. Ten minutes passed, and the door opened. She jumped and straightened herself, standing at attention when Tsubaki walked out, Noel tagging behind her. For the first time in a while, Tsubaki glared at Makoto coldly and Makoto's ears flattened again.

"S-So… is Noel alright?"

"I-I'm okay," Noel chirped from behind the red head. Deeming it safe from a Makoto attack, Noel stepped out from behind Tsubaki and offered her beast kin friend a warm smile. "I really am."

"I'm sorry!" Makoto blurted out, ignoring the restrictive arm of Tsubaki that blocked her from Noel. "I was just happy for you… and uh… I got a little too excited."

The cold demeanor Tsubaki had been sporting disappeared in favor of a curious look at Makoto. "Happy for Noel? About what?"

"Well… there was a hickey on her neck… so I just assumed she got herself a boyfriend."

Tsubaki looked at Noel, back towards Makoto, and then at Noel again. Her face erupted into a full blown blush, matching her hair, but she calmed down. "I-Is that so…?"

"Whoa, I found out something before you?" Makoto grinned and pumped her fists in the air. "Sweeeeeet!"

"Makoto…" Tsubaki pinched the bridge of her nose as Noel giggled at the display. "Well, I guess it's alright if Noel forgives you."

"Great! Now lets go get some grub!"

Tsubaki shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm going to take Noel back to our room," she said. "The nurse insisted Noel should rest, just in case."

"Oh…" Makoto's wide smile fell a little. "Well, then, I'll come with-"

"N-No!"

Makoto's ears flattened at Tsubaki's sudden cry and even Noel looked confused. Tsubaki's face flushed at her own outburst and coughed nervously. "W-What I mean to say is… I can handle taking Noel back to the room. There's no sense for all of us to miss dinner. Besides, I need to quiz Noel on this boyfriend of hers."

"W-W-W-What?"

"I wanna know too," Makoto whined, ignoring Noel's shocked outcry. "But, maybe it's for the best. Should I bring you back something from the cafeteria?"

"That would be nice, thank you," Tsubaki beamed and then gently took one of Noel's hands within her own, preparing to lead the way back to their room. "See you later, Makoto. And thank you again."

"Yeah, yeah, what are friends for?" Makoto waved the pair off cheerfully. "Oh, and Tsubaki, make sure you tell me all the juicy details!"

Poor Noel. Her face rivaled the color of a tomato.

* * *

"I see. I never expected Noel to have a boyfriend," Carl hugged the giant book he always carried around to his chest as Makoto finished her lengthy, and somewhat dramatic, explanation of the events that occurred within the past hour.

"I know, right?" Makoto swallowed the generous helping of rice she had retrieved earlier and looked thoughtful. "I mean, this is the same Noel who is too shy to go shopping in public and instead orders stuff online. She never goes shopping by herself, let alone anywhere else, unless she really has to. Usually, it's either me or Tsubaki that are with her. Or, y'know, both of us."

"So, Miss Tsubaki is currently in her dormitory, correct?" Carl began to stand and offered a parting smile towards Makoto. "If so, I'm going to go speak to her about the papers she wanted me to deliver. If you'll excuse me…"

"Oh, yeah, later," Makoto said. "I have to get food for them anyway. They so owe me…"

Carl hummed and left the cafeteria quietly. The walk to the dormitory was thankfully a quiet one, as many of the students were eating or hanging out in other areas. Carl wasn't one to pry into other's business, but as he thought about what Makoto had told him, he found the facts odd. Noel, even though she was sweet, was the last person on the planet he expected to get a boyfriend at school. It wasn't that he was being insulting, as he did find Noel cute, and sometimes, she reminded him of his older sister, she was absurdly shy. It seemed the only people she really could talk to were Tsubaki and Makoto, but she could manage with other people.

He was confident that Noel's social skills improved because she became friends with both of her roommates. He sensed some tension between Noel and Jin, of which he was sure Noel was oblivious to. But that wasn't a matter for him to pry into.

Carl wondered what boy decided to ask Noel to go out with him. Honestly, he was more afraid for the boy's sake then Noel's. If anybody hurt Noel, they would answer to Makoto or Tsubaki, or worst case scenario, to _both_ of them. Even Carl himself shivered at that thought.

He was so caught up in his musings, he almost passed their dorm room.

Carl stopped in front of the door and raised his small hand to knock. He stopped halfway when he heard Tsubaki and Noel talking, and realized the door was cracked.

"-Tsubaki, you didn't have to skip dinner just to take care of me…"

"Oh, Noel," Tsubaki sighed. Carl looked through the crack, already hearing Ada's voice in his head, scolding him for eavesdropping. The red headed female was sitting on one of the beds, her legs stretched out, and Noel's head was resting in her lap. Tsubaki reached down and caressed the blonde's cheek gently. Her hand slowly moved downward to Noel's chin. "I _wanted _to take care of you."

"But-"

"No buts," Tsubaki chided. "This is what girlfriends do, right?"

At this, Noel's cheeks flared up in automatic response. Tsubaki giggled and brushed a stray strand of Noel's hair out of her face. "Tsubaki…" Noel whined, squirming on Tsubaki's lap.

"What? We are girlfriends, aren't we?" Tsubaki frowned, faking a sorrowful look in order to tease Noel a little.

"O-Of course! I love you, Tsubaki!"

"I know," the frown on Tsubaki's face disappeared and was replaced with a content smile. "I know you do, Noel."

Noel pouted. "Girlfriends don't tease each other," she pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know and I apologize," said Tsubaki. "It's just… when you get flustered like that… you're so cute. I can't help myself."

"That's what Makoto says…" Noel's eyes brightened, as if she finally remembered something she wanted to discuss. "…I feel bad that we haven't told Makoto."

Tsubaki nodded sagely. "Yes. I feel awful as well," she ran a hand through Noel's hair. "I'm not saying Makoto cannot be trusted, but…"

"If your family found out…"

"…"

Tsubaki's eyes closed, trying to deny the possibility of her parents ever finding out she was involved with someone, let alone a girl. She doubted she would be pulled from the academy, but that didn't mean they would try to make sure Noel would. Being separated from Noel was just something she could not let happen.

"Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki snapped out of her thoughts and peered down into the beautiful green eyes of the girl on her lap. Noel's eyes shined brightly, even when they were staring at her with apprehension. Tsubaki's eyes narrowed softly and she brought he hand against Noel's chin again. "Don't worry, Noel, I won't let anyone or anything separate us," she brushed her thumb against the blonde's lower lip and leaned down, sealing that promise with a kiss.

Carl's face reddened from the scene and he took a step back. He adjusted his glasses and looked down at his shoes, not sure how he should react. After a moment, he shook his head and walked away. A small smile tugged at his lips as he turned the corner, heading towards the exit.

At least Makoto was half-right.

* * *

"So? Did Noellie spill all the juicy details about her suitor?"

"Makoto…"

Tsubaki sighed as her other roommate leaned forward in anticipation of hearing all the details last night's "conversation" revealed. There was a light blush on her face, which Makoto ignored in her excitement. Her ears stood at attention and she almost toppled over when she leaned further forward.

"Noel and I didn't discuss that," said Tsubaki dryly. "Honestly, Makoto, Noel will tell you- us- when she's ready."

Makoto pouted, not at all satisfied with that answer. "Aw, then I shoulda talked to her…"

"So she could faint again?"

"I wouldn't let Noel faint… again…" Makoto's expression warped into a rare, serious look. "That's the last thing I want."

"Well," Tsubaki folded her hands together. "Let Noel tell us in her own time."

"Ehhhh," Makoto cocked her head to the side, obviously not content with that idea. "I'd rather just begin investigating again."

"Investigating?"

Makoto nodded and clenched her hands into fists. "Oh yeah! Ace detective Makoto Nanaya is on the case!"

As Makoto began to jog away, she turned back towards Tsubaki, having another thought to share. "Oh, Tsubaki? You really need to do something with your shedding. Your hair is all over Noel's pillow!"

At that, Makoto began a full blown run down the hall, leaving a very flushed and irritated Tsubaki in her wake. Tsubaki rested a hand against her chest, feeling her heart pounding within. "Ah… Really, that girl… She's probably going to figure it out eventually…"

She still prayed that Makoto wouldn't.

* * *

A few hours after her last class of the day, Makoto returned to her dorm room, with no evidence whatsoever that connected any boy to Noel. She plopped down on the sofa in the middle of the room and leaned back, releasing a heavy sigh. Maybe she should just ask Noel in a calm, and collected manner. If Noel didn't faint, she would feel bad and Tsubaki wouldn't scold her again.

Makoto nodded to herself and heard the door open. Noel entered the room, set down her stuff on her bed, and then turned to Makoto with a sweet smile. "Hey, Makoto."

"…"

"M-Makoto?"

Makoto patted the spot next to her. "Sit down, Noel. I have to ask you something."

"Okay…"

Hesitantly, Noel joined her at the sofa and faced her. Makoto took a deep breath, look Noel in the eyes, held back her excitement, and let the question go, "Who's your boyfriend, Noel?"

Noel let out a small yelp and raised her hands to cup her own cheeks, feeling the blood rushing up. "I-I…"

"If you answer honestly, I'll let you touch my tail any time you want."

"Ahhh…" Noel squirmed in her seat, eyeing the said tail with want. "M-Makoto… that's not fair…"

"I never said I was fair, Noellie," Makoto teased as she rested her hand on her tail. "So… Just tell me. I promise not to hurt him. Unless, y'know, he hurts you."

"…"

"Not going to answer, hmm?" Makoto's nosed wrinkled as she caught scent of something. "Hey, do you and Tsubaki use the same soap or shampoo, or something? You smell a lot like her. I've never noticed before."

On one hand, Makoto's short attention span was something to praise the Gods for. On the other hand, the subject she delved into was not the best one for Noel Vermillion.

"Oh, and have you seen your pillow? Tsubaki sure sheds a lot. I'm surprised it's not on my pillow."

Noel's face rivaled the color of a tomato again at the barrage of questions. Makoto noticed this and her brow scrunched in worry. "S-Sorry! Please don't faint again, Noel… But this is just Tsubaki we're talking about-"

Wait.

Wait a damn minute.

Within her mind, Makoto began to connect dots. Dots that should have been very obvious from the get go, but she had her mind too set on her theory of a boyfriend. Tsubaki's hair on Noel's pillow, how Noel smelt like Tsubaki, and now that she thought hard on this, Tsubaki did smell off lately. Not that she intentionally smelled her friends, it was just her nose was super sensitive.

She opened her mouth and the shut it, trying to convey her thoughts into words.

"Wait a minute… Noel… are you a-and Tsubaki…"

"Yes!"

Makoto's jaw fell open. "S-So you and Tsubaki are… like, dating?"

Noel nodded.

"Well…"

It wasn't as if she was totally against the idea. You love who you love, after all. She was just shell shocked that it was her two best friends at the academy. How had she not noticed earlier?

"Y-You aren't mad, are you?"

"No," Makoto shook her head. "Just a little surprised… Hey… you two haven't been doing anything naughty at night, have you?"

"O-Of course not!"

Makoto nodded. "Good. I don't know if I could ever sleep again if I knew otherwise," she slipped back into a teasing tone. "Yeesh, why didn't you two tell me sooner? I'm a little miffed at that."

"We wanted to keep our relationship a secret," Noel explained sadly. "Tsubaki's family…"

Oh. Well that didn't need to be explained further. She figured families of the Duodecim had sticks up their asses anyway.

"I can keep a secret, y'know," Makoto pointed out, pretending to be hurt that her friends didn't trust her. "You two are my best friends! I'd never do anything that would hurt either of you. Especially you."

"Me?"

"Tsubaki can handle herself. It's you I worry about most of the time," she paused, thinking over what she had just said. "Not like I wouldn't be there if she needed me, of course."

"Oh…"

Makoto beamed at her blonde friend. "I was really worried there for a minute," she said with a sigh.

"Why were you worried?" Noel asked innocently.

"You two would disappear sometimes, together," Makoto clarified, clearly saddened to remember that fact. "I think I was sort of afraid that you two didn't like hanging out with me."

"Never!" Noel yelled, her cheeks puffing at the very notion. "Makoto, you're one of my best friends too. I'm sorry we kept this from you."

The squirrel beast kin grinned. "It's fine. You two love each other, right? You're both happy?"

Noel nodded slowly, a resolute expression set on her face. "We are," she spoke quietly.

"Good! Now, if Tsubaki ever hurts you, let your big sister Makoto take care of her, kay?"

"What about if I hurt you?"

Makoto snorted. "That's unlikely," she stopped, realizing Noel was glaring at her. "Fine. If you ever hurt you, or you two get into a fight, I'll lock both of you in a closet or something until you make up. Now, I promised you something, didn't I?"

Noel's green eyes brightened considerably. "I can really…?"

"Yup! Just don't tug it, okay?"

Her friend's head bobbed up and down as Makoto turned around, allowing Noel access to her tail. She heard Noel sigh contentedly as she touched the soft fur. "How do you keep it so soft, Makoto?"

"Hehe… that's my secret- Oh," Makoto turned her head to look at her friend. "Where's Tsubaki?"

"She said she had to talk to Jin about something-"

"Noel?"

Noel paused in her ministrations and looked back towards the entrance to their room. Tsubaki had just entered the room, her eyes darting from Noel to Makoto, and back again. For a brief second, Makoto could have sworn she saw possessive glint flash in her eyes. Noel hadn't noticed and offered the red head a luminous smile. "Welcome back, Tsubaki!"

"Noel," she nodded, returning the smile. Her eyes then wandered over towards Makoto. "Letting Noel touch your tail? What did I miss?"

"Noel and I just had a heart-to-heart, that's all," she assured Tsubaki with a smile of her own. "Oh, that's right. You probably don't like it when your girlfriend touches somebody else, huh?"

"Noel can- Pardon?"

Makoto stood from the sofa, ignoring Noel's small cry of disappointment when her tail slipped from her fingers. "Your G. I. R. L. F. R. I. E. N. D," she spelt out.

"What are you-" Tsubaki sighed. "Noel told you, didn't she?"

"Aw, don't get mad," Makoto said. "I won't tell anybody. Even if they torture me!"

Tsubaki set her bag down by the door and walked closer to her two roommates. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that," she mumbled, coming to stand behind Noel while she sat on the sofa. "Makoto. This is serious. You can't tell anybody."

"I know, I _know,"_ Makoto released an irritated sigh. "You can trust me. I got your back."

Noel's hand reached up to grasp one of Tsubaki's. She offered an affectionate squeeze and peered up at her girlfriend, trying to reassure Makoto's promise. Tsubaki returned the squeeze and looked back up at Makoto. "Alright."

"Awesome! Oh, and since we're here, I can still hug Noel, right?"

"Hug? You smother her."

"Nonetheless," Makoto crossed her arms. "It's my God given right to hug her. She's just too cute sometimes."

"As long as you don't tease her about… our relationship. Especially outside of these doors," Tsubaki warned.

Makoto nodded. "Just relax. I won't say a word about you two."

Tsubaki closed her eyes and sighed again. "I have to say… it feels nice to have that out in the open."

"Yeah," Noel agreed, leaning back on the sofa. "I'm happy we don't have to keep it from Makoto anymore."

Tsubaki leaned down and pressed a kiss to Noel's forehead. "Now maybe she can stop this investigation nonsense?"

"Investigation?"

"Yes!"

The two girls looked at Makoto, who, at some point during their own exchange, pulled out a calabash pipe and began to pretend she was smoking its contents. "Ace detective Makoto Nanaya solves another case!" She flashed them a thumbs up and winked. "I may not be the law, but I represent justice, love, and-"

"That's enough, Makoto!"

Makoto couldn't help but laugh as Tsubaki threw a pillow at her, the laughter spread like a contagion, until all three girls' laughter echoed throughout the room.

**End**

* * *

A/N - Before I forget, is there some sort of livejournal community dedicated to Blazblue femslash? I've been meaning to post fics on there, but I can't seem to find a community.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
